


Fangirlin unelma

by FINFanficWriterTeam



Category: LaeppaVika
Genre: F/M
Language: Suomi
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 17:50:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4844768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FINFanficWriterTeam/pseuds/FINFanficWriterTeam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sinä siellä tapaat Rauskin TubeConissa ja Rauskihan täysin rakastuu sinuun! Mitä tapahtuu? Lue tämä, niin tiedät! ;)</p>
<p>~Cherry~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fangirlin unelma

**Author's Note:**

> Tämmönen paska. Alotin kirjottaa TubeConin jälkeen ja sain inspiä tämmöiseen. Olkaa pahat.

(S/n) seisoi Tubeconissa Meet & Greet jonossa LaeppaVian Meet & Greet-aikaan. Hän vilkaisi parasta kaveriaan Mirjamia.

"Mä nään Rauskin!!", (S/n) huusi ja nousi varpailleen.

"Mäki!!", Mirjam sanoi ja jatkoi: "RAUSKI SÄ OOT IHANA!!"

"Mirjam nyt vittu!", (S/n) nauroi ja otti repustaan kaksi kirjettä. Toinen oli Fisulle, toinen Rauskille.

'Haluun vaan antaa nää niille...' (S/n) ajatteli ja huusi: "RAUSKI JA FISU! PUSSATKAA!!". (S/n) näki kun Fisu punastui.

Monien kymmenien minuuttien kuluttua, (S/n) ja Mirjam seisoivat jonon toisena.

"Hei, anteeks, mut meidän on ihan pakko lähtee nyt! Anteeks oikeesti, ois ollu tosi kiva päästä takaamaan kaikki teidät!", Rauski huusi ja Fisu kääntyi ympäri ja käveli pois päin. (S/n) purskahti kyyneleihin ja Mirjam järkyttyi.

"Fisu ja Rauski! Oottakaa!", (S/n) huusi ja juoksi miesten perään. Hän työnsi molempien käsiin kirjeet. Rauski katsoi (S/n)n (S/n/s/v)hin silmiin hetken.

"Hei, sä!", Rauski sanoi (S/n)lle.

(S/n) säpsähti kyyneleistään. "No?", tyttö vastasi ja pyyhki kyyneleitä poskiltaan.

"Pidä näitä.", Rauski sanoi, antoi kaikki sylissään olevat fanartit ja kirjeet (S/n)lle, ja otti tuon kädesä olevan permanenttitussin. Rauski kirjoitti puhelinnumeronsa tytön käteen, otti paperit, palautti kynän ja iski silmää kääntyessään.

"(S/n) (S/n)! Mitä Rauski kirjotti sun käteen? Nimmarin!?", Mirjam kysyi ja tökki paikalleen jäänyttä (S/n)

"R-Rauski.. L-laitto mun käteen sen.. p-puhelinnumeron.", (S/n) takelteli ja tuijotti Mirjamia.

"OH MY GOD!! Soita sille, soita sille!!", Mirjam sanoi ja etsi (S/n) repusta tämän puhelinta.

"En mä voi soittaa sille! Sil on se pelipaneeli! Laitan sille viestin!!", (S/n) sanoi ja otti iPhonensa Mirjamin kädestä. (S/n) kirjoitti kädessään olevan numeron puhelimeensa ja lähetti siihen viestin;

"Moi! Oon se tyttö, jolle annoit puhelinnumeros, oothan sä Rauski LaeppaViast? ;)".

"Nyt sit ootetaan vastausta.", (S/n) sanoi ja veti Mirjamia päälavaa kohti. "Pelipaneeli!", (S/n) jatkoi innoissaan.

Pelipaneelin jälkeen, (S/n) tunsi puhelimensa värisevän.

"V-viesti Rauskilta.", tyttö sanoi ja näppäili suojakoodinsa kännykkäänsä. Viestissä luki näin;

"Jooh, oon Rauski! Tuu Splayn standin taakse sen kaveris kaa, nii päästän teidät backstagelle. ;)".

"Mirjam, NYT SPLAYN STANDIN TAAKSE!", (S/n) huusi ja tarttui toista ranteesta ja veti tämän Splayn standin taa. Siellä he näkivät Rauskin.

"Moi Rauski!", (S/n) huudahti iloisesti.

"Shh, mua ei voi huomata, ku muuten en pääse bäkkärille tuntiin!", Rauski sanoi naurahtaen. "Tulkaas tänne!", mies jatkoi ja nojasi aitaan. (S/n) ja Mirjam kävelivät Rauskin eteen.  
"Kertokaas nimenne.", Rauski sanoi ja kosketti (S/n)n kättä.

"Mä oon (S/n).", (S/n) vastasi nopeasti.

"Mä oon Mirjam."

"Okei, täs teille tämmöset. Menkää tonne lavan eteen, näyttäkää nää, nii pääsette bäkkärille. Ootan siin lavan luona.", Rauski sanoi ja ojensi tytöille muoviläpyskät, joissa luki heidän nimensä ja "VIP-vieras. All accsess.". 

"Okei, nähään siellä!", (S/n) huudahti ja lähti juoksemaan lavalle.

Kun tytöt olivat päässeet lavan luo, eivät yli-innokkaat fanit meinanneet päästää heitä ohitseen. (S/n) päätti laittaa Rauskille viestin, että tulisi apuun.

Pian Rauski käski fanien siirtyä portin edestä.

"Millä logiikalla noi pääsee tonne mut me ei?!", yksi tyttö huusi. Tällä tytöllä luki otsassaan "ISAC ❤".

(S/n) ja Mirjam näyttivät VIP-passejaan ja kävelivät backstagelle.

"Hah, ei noi oo mitään tubettajii!", yksi tytöistä huusi Rauskille ja yritti koskea Rauskia.

"Ei ollakkaan, me ollaan vippejä!", (S/n) sanoi ivallisesti ja käveli Rauskin luo.

"Mä näin, ku teit rupes harmittaa, ettette päässy mun ja Fisun kaa kuvaan tai saanu nimmareita, joten saatte nimmarit ja yhteiskuvat nytte!", Rauski sanoi ja etsi Fisua katseellaan.

"Fisu! Tännenäi sieltä!", Rauski huusi, kun näki Fisun kauempana. 

"No mitä?", Fisu kysyi turhautuneena ja nojasi Rauskiin.

"Tässä nämä kauniit naiset haluavat kanssamme kuvaan ja nimmarimme.", Rauski sanoi ja katsoi tyttöihin.

"Ai, selvä!", Fisu sanoi hymyillen.  
(S/n) otti puhelimensa kameran esiin ja avasi sen etukameran.

"Mirjam ottaa kuvan!", (S/n) sanoi ja käänsi kännykkänsä kameran. Mirjam otti puhelimen (S/n) kädestä. Rauski nosti (S/n) syliinsä ja Fisu seisoi Rauskin vieressä virnistäen.

"Onks sul aikaa tän TubeConin jälkee?", Rauski kuiskasi (S/n)n korvaan, kun Mirjam oli ottanut kuvan. (S/n)n silmät laajenivat, ja tyttö punastui hieman.

 

"O-on.", (S/n) vastasi ja vilkaisi Rauskia.

"Mäki haluun kuvan!!", Mirjam hihkui ja antoi puhelimensa (S/n)lle.

(S/n) otti puhelimen ja otti kuvan tärisevin käsin.

Tytöt juttelivat vielä kaikkien bäkkärillä olevien tubettajien kanssa hetken.

TubeAwardsien takia, (S/n) ja Mirjam joutuivat lähteä katsomoon.

”(S/n)! Nähää Splayn standil sit tän jälkee.”, Rauski sanoi vielä ennen kuin tytöt lähtivät.

(S/n) virnisti ja nyökkäsi.

*********************

"... Kuka on tämän vuoden pelitubaaja? Katsotaan ehdokkaat!", Eeddspeaks sanoi lavalla ja osoitti takanaan olevaa screeniä

(S/n) ja Mirjam jännittyivät.

"Deliwien", kuului lavan kaiuttimista. Yleisö kiljui.

Näytöllä pyöritettiin hetken aikaa Wildeemin MineCraft-videoita. Sitten näytölle ilmeistyi LaeppaVian videoklippi.

"Läppävika", kuului kaiuttimista ja yleisö kiljui entistä kovempaa. (S/n) ja Mirjam kiljuivat äänensä käheiksi.

"Rauski... Voita!", (S/n) sanoi hiljaa ja puristi Mirjamin kättä.

Näytölle ilmestyi Lakon video.

"Lakko"

"Siinä ne olivat.", Eeddspeaks sanoi lavalla. "Oottekste valmiina?"

"Jooo!!!!"

Eetu avasi kuoren hitaasti.

"Onneksi olkoon... Lakko!"

(S/n) tunsi palan kurkussaan ja nojasi Mirjamiin.

"Ei ne si voittanu...", hän sanoi hieman pettyneenä.

"Ei voittanu.. Ens vuonna, ne voittaa.", Mirjam sanoi ja pyyhkäisi poskeltaan kyyneleen.

He katsoivat, kun Lakko seisoi lavalla hämmentyneen näköisenä.

********************

"Ja seuraavaksi ISAC ELLIOT!!!"

"Mennää syömään pizzaa!!", (S/n) huusi musiikin ja kiljunnan yli. Mirjam nyökkäsi nopeasti ja tytöt juoksivat Pizza Hutin luo.

He ostivat viimeisillä käteisillään yhden pitsapalan ja puolittivat sen.

"Tää Pizza Hutin pitsa on ihan parasta!", Mirjam sanoi ja haukkasi pitsaansa.

(S/n) nyökkäsi.

 

******************

Pizzaherkuttelun jälkeen, tytöt juoksivat Splayn standille. Rauski ja Fisu olivat vielä lavalla.

Tytöt hymyilivät lavalla hyppiville tubettajille ja ottivat kuvia.

Pian tubettajat vilkuttivat ja lähtivät pois lavalta. (S/n) vatsassa muljahti ja häntä alkoi jännittää ihan älyttömästi.

*******************

(S/n) kääntyi. Hän näki Wildeemin ja Juizzin juttelevan kahden tytön kanssa. Pian Rauski käveli takahuoneelta Splayn standin taakse.

(S/n) yritti salata innostumisensa ja käveli rennosti Rauskin luo.

"M-moih!", (S/n) sanoi ja hymyli ujosti.

"Moi!", Rauski sanoi iloisesti. Hän nosti (S/n) ja Mirjamin aidan yli ja he lähtivät Rauskin ja Fisun autolle. "Mennääks jonnekki pyörii hetkeks?", Rauski sanoi ja katsoi Fisua merkitsevästi, joka nyökkäsi.

(S/n) ja Mirjam katsoivat toisiaan nopeasti.

"Kyl se meille käy!", (S/n) sanoi hymyillen ja katsoi Rauskia.

******************************

(S/n), Mirjam, Rauski ja Fisu istuivat jossain puistossa ja juttelivat.

"Mikä teidän mielestä oli Tubeconissa parasta?", Rauski kysyi ja katsoi (S/n) ja Mirjamia.

"Te. Ja Pienempikuinkolme!", (S/n) sanoi ja hymähti.

"Samat. Also, pitsa!", Mirjam nauroi. "Entä teistä?"

Rauski ja Fisu katsoivat toisiaan.

"Te kaikki ihanat fanimme ja Pienempikuinkolme!", he sanoivat ja nauroivat.

"Hei, tos avataan joku baari tänää.. Mennääks sinne?", Fisu kysyi virnistäen.

(S/n) ja Mirjam katsoivat toisiaan hetken ja nyökkäsivät.

He kävelivät jonoon, joka ohitti pienen terassin. Jono oli pitkä, muttei läheskään niin pitkä, kuin Tubeconin jono, tai LaeppaVian m&g-jono.

"Hei, voidaanko ottaa kuva Twitteriin? Sit mä ja (S/n) voidaan ylpeillä, et oltiin baaris teidä kaa.", Mirjam sanoi naurahtaen.

"Tietty!", Rauski sanoi.

Mirjam otti puhelimensa pienestä käsilaukustaan ja avasi sen etukameran. Kaikki neljä tiivistäytyivät kuvaan ja hymyilivät. (S/n) katsoi kuvassa hieman virnistäen Rauskia.

"Kiitti!", Mirjam sanoi näpytellessään kuvatekstiä kuvaansa.

Rauski hymyili ja katsoi Fisua.

Jono liikkui. He olivat sen kärjessä.

"Oisko neideillä papereita mukana?", kysyi ovella oleva portsari.

(S/n) naurahti ja otti laukustaan ajokorttinsa. Mirjam näytti oman ajokorttinsa nopeasti.

Portsari nyökkäsi ja päästi heidät sisään.

Tytöt veivät laukkunsa narikkaan ja kävelivät baaritiskille. Baari oli loppujen lopuksi aika iso. Pieni alakerta, jossa oli baaritiski, tanssilattia ja vessat. Yläkerrassa oli pöytiä ja sohvia. Siellä oli myös muovinen lattia. Sitten oli terassi, jossa oli kivan näköisiä pöytiä ja lasikatos.

Rauski tilasi drinkit koko porukalle. He kävelivät yläkertaan ja istuivat sohville. Rauski ja (S/n) istuivat samalle nojatuolille, sillä muut sohvat olivat varattuina.

(S/n) tunsi Rauskin lämmön kyljessään. Hän heitti jalkansa Rauskin syliin ja naurahti.

Ilta kului, rahat vähenivät, ja juomien alkoholipitoisuus kasvoi. (S/n) ja Rauski menivät tanssimaan, kun Fisu ja Mirjam jäivät juttelemaan.

"Must tuntuu, et Rauski on ihastunu (S/n)..", Fisu sanoi ja hörppäsi juomaansa.

"Nii mustaki! Emmä usko, et se ois muute vaa antanu fanille numeroonsa!", Mirjam sanoi ja nojasi Fisuun.

"Niinpä. Paljo kello on?"

"Örhm.. puol yks."

"Ok. Rauski varmaa miettii jo lähtöö.."

"(S/n) ei baareist lähe helpol.."

Pian Rauski käveli portaita ylös kantaen sylissään (S/n)

"Ruvettaaksh me jho lähthee?", (S/n) kysyi kännisenä.

Fisu ja Mirjam nyökkäsivät Rauskille.

"Jjooh.", Rauski sanoi ja laski (S/n) makaamaan sohvalle.

"Mä käyn hakee meidän laukut narikast.", Mirjam sanoi ja lähti alas.

"Rauski. Tuu tänne.", Fisu sanoi ja veti Rauskin sivumpaan,

"No mitäs herra Fisulla on mielesään?"

"Ootsä ihastunu (S/n)?"

"Miks sä nii luulet?"

"Laske. Kuinka monelle fanille oot antanu puhelinnumeros?"

"... Yhelle.."

"Nii."

"No joo, oon ehkä vähä ihastunu (S/n). Ja sä muuten et kerro sille."

Rauski käveli takaisin (S/n) luo ja kuunteli tämän sekopäisiä juttuja. Pian Mirjam käveli kahden käsilaukun kanssa ylös.

"Si mennää."

(S/n) otti laukkunsa Mirjamilta ja lähti hoipertelemaan portaita alas.

He pääsivät autolle, ja ajoivat Rauskin ja Fisun hotellille.

"Tuuttekste meidä hotellihuoneelle yöks? Emmä usko, et tota yhtä saa kotiin.", Rauski sanoi.

(S/n) ei ollut ainoa, joka oli humalassa. Rauski oli myös juonut paljon, mutta jätkä kesti alkoholia hyvin.

(S/n) nyökkäsi ja lähti Rauskiin nojaten kävelemään hotellille.

He pääsivät jätkien huoneelle, ja (S/n) kaatui sängylle ja nukahti. Mirjam kaatui makaamaan (S/n) viereen ja nukahti pian itsekin.

"Mä nukun lattial..", Fisu mutisi ja veti sängyn alta patjan, otti kaapista peiton ja tyynyn ja kaatui nukkumaan.

Rauski oli vielä hetken hereillä ja nukahti.

******************************

Aamulla (S/n) heräsi jäätävään päänsärkyyn. Hän nosti päätään hieman, ja näki olevansa hotellihuoneessa. (S/n) venytteli käsiään, ja löi nukkuvaa Mirjamia.

"Hups...", tyttö sanoi hiljaa.

Mirjam ynähti ja käänsi kylkeään mutisten jotain.  
Kylpyhuoneesta oli kuulunut suihkun ääntä koko sen ajan, kun (S/n) oli ollut hereillä.  
(S/n) vilkaisi kelloa. 10.33. Hän vilkaisi toista sänkyä. Rauski oli ilmeisesti jo hereillä, ja Fisu ei ollut patjallaan lattialla. Suihkun ääni loppui. Hetken aikaa oli hiljaista, ja pian Rauski käveli huoneeseen pelkkä pyyhe lanteillaan.  
”Huomenta.”, Rauski kuiskasi tuolla samettisella äänellään.  
”Huomentah... Ai vittu, mun päätä särkee...”, (S/n) vastasi ja nousi kunnolla istumaan. Tyttö vilkaisi Mirjamia, joka näytti heräilevältä. ”Herätetään Mirjam!”, hän sanoi ilkikurisesti.  
”Kutitetaan se hereille!”, Rauski sanoi virnistäen ja käveli Mirjamin luo.  
(S/n) kikatti hieman ja alkoi kutittaa ystäväänsä.  
Mirjam kutiaa helposti, joten kun hän tunsi sormia paljaalla niskallaan, hän heräsi äkisti ja alkoi nauraa. ”Lopettakaaahhahhahahah, mäh oonh hereilläh!”, Mirjam kiljui naurun seasta.  
(S/n) virnisti ja lopetti kutittamisen. Rauski naurahti ja käveli matkalaukkunsa luo.  
”Mite me ollaan tääl?”, Mirjam kysyi ja hieroi silmiään.  
”Sammuitte autoon. Tuotiin teidät tänne. Paras selitys kakstuhat viistoist!”, Rauski naurahti. ”Fisu on muuten syömäs, nii mennääks sen seuraks?”  
”Jooh, mä kuolen nälkään! Mut mun pitäis siistii itteeni eka, näytän iha hirve- hivrveeltä. En hirveltä!”, (S/n) nauroi ja nousi seisomaan. ”Mirjam, lainaa harjaas.”  
Mirjam nyökkäsi ja heitti laukustaan harjan (S/n) kohti, joka nappasi sen käsiinsä taitavasti.  
Rauski oli ottanut laukustaan LV-paidan ja collarit, ja oli kadonnut vaihtamaan vaatteita.  
”Rauski on aik söpö.”, Mirjam sanoi selaten Facebook-etusivuaan.  
”No on kyl.”  
”Saat mitallin, jos flirttailet sille”  
”Häh?!”  
”Flirttaile Rauskille.”  
”En.”  
”Joo.”  
”En!”  
”Okei, okei. Rauhotu! ..Mut jos sä vähä..?”

”En!!”  
Rauski käveli huoneeseen. Tällä kertaa vaatteet päällään.  
”Mennää!”, mies sanoi hymyillen ja siisti hiuksiaan.

Mirjam ja (S/n) nyökkäsivät ja kävelivät ovelle.

He kävelivät ravintola-alueelle, jonka edessä Fisu odotti kärsimättömän näköisenä.  
”Tulittehan te jo! Kesti taas niin vitun kauan!”, Fisu naurahti.  
He söivät nopeasti ja palasivat huoneeseen.

 

[Aikahyppy. Klo 18.32. Päivämäärä: 20.12.2015.]

(S/n) istui sohvallaan katsomassa LaeppaVian Sims 4-videoa puhelimellaan. Video katkesi ja näytölle ilmestyi Rauskin numero.

”Iltoja Rauskeliino!”, (S/n) vastasi iloisena.  
”Iltaa. Haluuks lähtee kävelylle, ku tuol on hyvä ilmaki ja kaikkee?”, kuului linjan toisesta päästä.  
”Hmm, ei mul parempaakaan tekemistä oo! Tuu hakee mua vartin päästä!”  
”Okei, nähää pia!”  
(S/n) lopetti puhelun ja hyppäsi sohvalta ylös iloisena. Hän vaihtoi päälleen vaalean villapaidan ja harmaat hieman revityt farkut ja ”luisteli” puisella lattialla eteiseen.  
Sairaan nopee.., hän ajatteli ja naurahti ajatukselleen. (S/n) veti jalkoihinsa mustat talviengät, mustan takin ja vaaleanpunaisen pipon, jonka oli saanut Rauskilta viime kuussa.

Hetken kuluttua oveen koputettiin. (S/n) avasi oven, jonka takana Rauski seisoi hymyillen.  
”Moih!”, (S/n) sanoi hymyillen ja työnsi puhelimen, avaimensa ja lompakkonsa taskuihinsa ja astui rappukäytävään.  
”Moi! Varo, tuol on aika vitun kylmä!”, Rauski sanoi ja lähti kävelemään portaita alas.  
”Minne mentäis?”, (S/n) kysyi ja juoksi Rauskin kiinni.  
”Mennää luistelee jonnekki!”, Rauski sanoi ja näytti innostuneelta.  
(TÄSSÄ PITÄÄ TIETÄÄ, ETTEN OLE KÄYNYT TURUSSA KUIN KERRAN JA SILLOINKIN OLIN VAIN NOPEASTI KÄYMÄSSÄ, ELI EN TIEDÄ, MILLAISIA LUISTELUPAIKKOJA TURUSSA ON. :D)

”Okei! Mä oon joskus ala-asteella harrastanu taitoluisteluu, ja luulen, et osaan jotain niitä temppuja vieläki!”, (S/n) naurahti.  
”Mä en osaa luistella niiku yhtään!”, Rauski sanoi nauraen. ”Ala-asteen liikuntatunnit oli talvisin iha kauheita luistelutunneil, ku muut pelas lätkää ja mä yritin vaa pysyy pystys!”, mies jatkoi.  
”Awwh!”, (S/n) sanoi hymyillen. ”Mä opetan sua!”  
”Jes!”, Rauski sanoi ja katsoi (S/n). Että, sä osaat olla ihana..., hän ajatteli huokaisten.  
”Mitä sä siin huokailet?”  
”En mitää!”  
”Kivasti huokasit!”  
”Ennh!”  
”Joo!”

Tätä väittelyä jatkui, kunnes he olivat kävelleet luistelupaikalle.  
”Vittu! Tää meni kiinni tunti si!”, Rauski sanoi pettyneenä.  
”Mennää ostaa jouluks jotain kivaa?”, (S/n) ehdotti koiranpentuilme kasvoillaan.  
”Okei! Älä kerro Fisulle, mut ostan sille lahjan tänä vuonna..”, Rauski mutisi virnistäen.  
”Ai, et sä muina vuosina oo ostanu sille mitään?”, (S/n) sanoi leikkisästi.  
”En. Ei se tykkää lahjoist. Ainakaa multa!”, Rauski nauroi.  
”Aijaa. Mä kuitenki ostan sille jotain! Tai teen ite! Aijotsä ostaa mulle jotain?”, (S/n) virnisti.  
Rauski oli hetken hiljaa ja katsoi jonnekkin kaukaisuuteen. ”..Ehkä”, hän vihdoinkin vastasi pieni virne naamallaan.  
(S/n) hymyili ja lähti kävelemään- tai siis juoksemaan bussipysäkille. ”Mä oon eka!!”  
”Etpäs!!”, Rauski huusi toisen perään ja lähti juoksemaan bussipysäkkiä kohti.  
He pääsivät bussipysäkille ja seisoivat siinä hetken aikaa, kunnes bussi tuli. 

********************  
Pian he pääsivät ostoskeskukseen Turun keskustassa.

Rauski katosi GameStoppiin ja (S/n) meni johonkin vaatekauppaan.

Uu, toi paita on kiva!, (S/n) ajatteli katsoen mustaa toppia, jossa oli niittejä. Hän katsoi hintalappua, ja siinä luki 10.50€. Mirjam vois tykätä tästä... Jep, otan tän sille!, hän sanoi itselleen ja otti paidan toiselle käsivarrelleen.

Rauski katseli GameStopissa headsettejä. (S/n) on valittanu, ku sil ei oo hyvää headsettii.. Tai, valittanu ainaki sen jälkee, ku hajotti sen yhen... Ostan sille joululahjaks uuden headsetin., Rauski päätti mielessään ja otti käteensä pinkin headsetin, joka muistutti Rauskin vanhaa headsettiä. (Se vihree, jota jonnet ei muista.)  
Mies käveli kassalle ja otti lompakkonsa esiin.  
”Se olis ysikyt kolme viis.”, kassalla oleva tyttö sanoi huokaisten. ”Laitetaaks lahjapaperiin? Se ois ylimääräsen vitosen.”  
”Joo.”, Rauski sanoi ja otti lompakostaan sadan euron setelin ja antoi sen kassalle. ”Pidä loput.”  
Tyttö antoi paketin muovikassissa Rauskille hymyillen.  
”Kiitos.”, Rauski sanoi ja lähti etsimään (S/n).

(S/n) oli H&M:n miestenosastolla, sillä halusi ostaa Rauskille paitoja. Hän oli jo kerännyt älyttömästi farkkuja ja toppeja itselleen. Ja osa niistä oli joululahjaksi Mirjamille. (S/n) silmiin osui nahkatakki.  
Ei vittu, tää ois niin seksikäs Rauskin päällä!, hän ajatteli, ja katsoi hintalappua. Hinta oli melken 100€. Ei ookkaan. Tai, on.. Mut ei raha riitä.. En söis mitään muuta ku nuudeleita ja vettä tän kuun loppuun asti..., hän jatkoi mielessään. Rauski on kyl woth it. Otan tän sille. Voin lainata Mirkulta rahaa.. Ehkä., (S/n) ajatteli ja käveli kasalle.  
Kassalla seisova nainen kertoi hinnan, joka oli lähemmäs sataa viittäkymppiä.  
(S/n) maksoi tasarahan hammasta purien. Hän sai kaksi isoa muovikassia käsiinsä ja lähti liikkeestä nopeasti. Ei sinne enää..

 

Kaksi teiniä olivat tunnistaneet Rauskin ja Rauski tällä hetkellä poseerasi selfieissä. Hän antoi nimmarit faneille, jotka lähtivät jatkamaan ostoksiaan iloisina. Rauski hymyili ja katsoi ympärilleen. (S/n) istui muutaman metrin päässä penkillä selaamassa puhelimeltaan jotain. Rauski käveli tämän viereen.  
”Moi. Ilmeiesti kivasti löysit joululahjoi?”, Rauski kysyi naurahtaen.  
”Häh? Aa, joo kyl!”, (S/n) sanoi ja hymyili. ”Mun pitää hakee viel lahjapaperii, tuuks mukaa?”  
”Jooh! Haluun ostaa kans Mirjamille jotain..”, Rauski vastasi.

(S/n) hymyili ja lähti kävelemään Mirjamin lempi askarteluliikettä kohti.  
”Mirjamin lempikaupasta saa ihanaa lahjapaperia, ja narua ja jotain askartelutarvikkeita, joista Mirkku vois tykätä!”, tyttö sanoi iloisena.

[Aikahyppy. 22.12.2015. Klo. 19.22]

”Vietetääks joulu mun luona?”, Mirjam kysyi yllättäen. Hän, Fisu, Rauski ja (S/n) olivat Fisun kämpällä pelaamassa.

”Okei!”, (S/n) sanoi iloisena ja hakkasi ohjainta.  
”Kyl se mulle käy! Mun pitäis olla perheen luona Helsingissä, mut ei riitä aika lähtee sinne... Friends before family, right?”, Fisu naurahti ja kirosi huonoille pelitaidoilleen.  
”Joo!”, Rauski myöntyi ja heitti jalkansa (S/n) syliin.  
”HEI! Jalat alas!”, (S/n) kikatti ja heitti Rauskin jalat lattialle.  
Rauski virnisti ja jatkoi peliin keskittymistä.  
”Haluun joulukuusen!”, Mirjam vaati. Sen äänensävy kohosi loppua kohden. Intensiivistä pelailua.  
”Mä kans!”, (S/n) sanoi ja joi vesilasistaan melkein puolet kerralla.  
”Joulukuusen koristelu on kivaa.”, Fisu totesi.  
”On kyl”, Rauski komppasi ja pausetti pelin. ”Haluun tehä pipareita!”, hän sanoi ja katsoi muita innoissaan.  
”No leivotaan vittu pipareita!”, (S/n) naurahti ja nousi ylös.  
Rauski hymyili tuota söpöä aikuislapsi-hymyään ja hyppäsi sohvan käsinojan yli ja juoksi keittiöön.  
”Sairaan nopee!”, Fisu naurahti olohuoneesta.  
”Ja värikäs!”, Rauski jatkoi ja hieroi otsaansa, jonka löi työtason kulmaan.  
(S/n) hymyili ja otti Fisun pakastimesta valmispiparitaikinan.  
”Fisu! Onks sul piparkakkumuotteja?”, hän kysyi tutkien kaappeja.  
”On! Tuolla yläkaapissa!”, Fisu vastasi ja hakkasi ohjainta.  
”En mä sinne yltä! Rauski, nosta mua!”, (S/n) sanoi ja katsoi Rauskia.  
Rauski nyökkäsi ja käveli (S/n) taakse nostamaan tätä.  
(S/n) sai kaapista piparkakkumuotteja ja löysi muitakin joulukoristeita.  
”Hei, vau! Tääl on tonttulakkeja, joulupalloja, jouluvaloja ja kaikkii joulukoristeita!”, hän sanoi ja laittoi Rauskin päähän yhden tonttulakin.  
Rauski hymyili ja laski (S/n) alas.  
”Sit tehään pipareita!”

Rauski innostui ja läimi taikinaa käsillään.  
”Rauski! Älä pelleile!”, (S/n) sanoi ja tönäisi Rauskia leikkisästi.  
”Mutku jos mä haluisin?”  
”Aina voi haluta!”  
”Tiiätsä, mitä mä haluun?”  
”No?”  
”Sut”  
Viimeisen asian Rauski sanoi hyvin hiljaa kuiskaten. Vain (S/n) kuuli tuon

**Author's Note:**

> Mitäs piditte? Jouluista tunnelmaa vähäsen! :3  
> Ensi luvussa pääsette lukemaan, miten jouluaatto ja uusivuosi sujuu ;)
> 
> ~Cherry~


End file.
